


Petrichor & Sandalwood

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being a sap, Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: While Alec takes a bath with Magnus, he can't help but think about just how lucky he really is to be loved by someone like him.





	Petrichor & Sandalwood

**Petrichor & Sandalwood**

The water was still warm even though it's been quite some time since they had filled up the tub, and it was something which Alec attributed to Magnus' habit of using his magic to make life overall that tiny bit more comfortable – copious amounts of bubbles seemed to swallow the both of them up, while candles in various sizes and shapes cast a soft orange glow onto the few body parts which _did_ emerge from the frothy surface. Every time one of them moved water started licking at the edges of the clawed bath tub, which had been expanded to accommodate the space two grown men took up. Magnus had had no choice - their first attempt at bathing together had proved itself to be disastrous when Alec's legs had ended up awkwardly dangling from the edges of the tub, and Magnus himself had been squeezed in between them so tight he could barely move or breathe.

It hadn't exactly been as romantic as they had envisioned at first but it was so unmistakably  _them_ that it had only caused them to have a good laugh over it before Magnus had finally taken pity on the both of them. A few intricate hand-movements and sparks of blue magic later, and there was plenty of space now for them to stretch out their limbs and sink chin-deep into the water without any discomforts at all. Ever since Alec's last growth spurt from back when he'd been 15 Alec's had issues fitting into most bath tubs and shower stalls in general, so he wasn't about to complain about Magnus abusing his magic for something as silly as this.

It was kinda nice not to constantly have cramps shooting up his legs or worry about hitting his head on something.

It had to be bordering midnight already, but they were both too content being where they were right now and neither felt like bringing up the simple fact that they did have to get out some time. Alec's fingers were entirely pruned and he absentmindedly wondered if Magnus could feel they were as he rubbed one of Magnus' calves to try to ease some tension from his boyfriend's body. It's been a busy day for the both of them, constant back and forth travel through portals chasing down a particularly annoying rogue warlock having made them grateful to be finally at home and enjoy the silence.

Alec glanced up when Magnus flexed his toes and met Magnus' eyes from across the bath tub - his hair was damp and messy, eyeliner smudged around his eyes because he hadn't bothered cleaning his face just yet. He looked soft and relaxed, happy even, and Alec knew that it was only through sheer force of will that Magnus hadn't actually fallen asleep just yet.

Alec never thought he'd have someone he could be this comfortable with. Being naked around someone during sex was one thing but this, taking baths with someone and just enjoying their presence? It had been beyond his wildest dreams.

"What's on your mind?" Magnus asked. Alec dug his thumbs into the arch of Magnus' foot and watched his toes curl with pleasure.

"You," he answered truthfully. Endearment washed over Alec when he noticed Magnus' toenails weren't just painted a deep indigo blue like he had initially thought they were – the dark shade was instead mixed with pinks and purples and the tiniest flecks of white too, like each individual nail represented a whole new starry galaxy. It matched what he'd been wearing today perfectly.

Magnus appeared to be delighted by Alec's answer to his question. His brown eyes grew big and shiny, and Alec didn't think he had ever truly seen anyone this in love before. It had terrified him once, to be admired and loved and desired, but he now saw it for the rare gift it genuinely was.

Magnus moved his foot out of Alec's hands and Alec let him. The water sloshed back and forth, threatening to spill once more when Magnus moved forward. Alec studied the way Magnus' wet skin shone in the candlelight, looking dewy and beautiful, and tried to ignore the way Magnus' nipples had hardened. He wished he could get a hold on himself. It's been a long day and they were both too tired - Alec was just so needy when it came to Magnus. It was like his body was desperate to make up for lost time.  
  
"What about me?" Magnus asked softly, kneeling between the Shadowhunter's legs. Alec brushed his knuckles over the side of Magnus' face, the pad of his thumb tracing Magnus' bottomlip, and he ended up smiling when Magnus pressed a kiss against it.  
  
"You really wanna know?" Alec asked. He pushed a strand of hair from Magnus' forehead. He'd gone with blue highlights today - it suited him. Although Alec didn't think Magnus needed any of this, not the make up nor the fancy clothes or the complicated hairstyles, and he couldn't even begin to understand half of the reasons _why_ Magnus would go through the effort other than the simple fact that he  _could,_ Alec appreciated the work Magnus always put into looking his best. He wouldn't be himself without all of it and it was as much part of him as his magic was.

 _Precious_ , Alec decided as he studied his boyfriend's face. That's the word he was looking for to describe Magnus' little ways of doing things.  
  
Magnus hummed and wrapped a hand around Alec's to hold it to his face. He closed his eyes, content and at ease, and Alec thought he could stay here forever.  
  
"I was thinking about how special you are. And how every time I think I can't possibly love you more than I already do, you prove me wrong," Alec stated. He kissed Magnus' knuckles one by one. He smelt the wonderful soap Magnus made all by himself on Magnus' skin - a delicious mixture of sandalwood and a hint of petrichor, which reminded the Shadowhunter of rainstorms. It was one of Alec's favorite scents.  
  
"Alexander," Magnus sighed in an awestruck voice. Magnus always said his name like it was something special and worth savoring. He had his way of making Alec believe it to be true too. "What did I do to deserve that?"  
  
"Nothing. You don't have to do anything to deserve my love, Magnus," Alec assured him. Magnus continued staring, and then he moved forward again. Bath water at long last went pouring down and Alec knew it had to be spreading all across the floor right now and quite possibly cause a leakage for Magnus' downstairs neighbors, but his concerns were cut short when Magnus kissed him.  
  
"Thought we were gonna go watch a movie after this," Alec sighed, one of his hands on the back of Magnus' head, the other one on his shoulder. Magnus smiled wickedly.  
  
"The night is still young," he purred. A few candles flickered before they burnt out, smoke rising from them as the light surrounding the Shadowhunter and the warlock dimmed only a fraction.  
  
Alec supposed he was right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drabble I wrote on my phone. The day someone makes the mistake of robbing me of my tiny cellular device is the day they will most likely be scarred for life by all the gay porn they will accidentally stumble upon. You know it's truly becoming a bit of a problem when your little nephew asks to play a game on your phone and you can't help but break out in nervous sweats even though the poor thing can't even read yet. Yikes.
> 
> Anyway - I'm thinking about making a collection for all of these little drabbles I post, so it will be easier for you to find them without having to visit my profile and go through all of my works. What do you think?


End file.
